Persuation
by NovaLiliya
Summary: Mohinder feels controlled by Sylar and decides to make it end. Mohinder x Sylar, slash.   Disclaimer:I don t own the Characters etc.


Persuasion

Most of the time he hated himself for it. It was simply obnoxious! Since he had first heard of Sylar and came to know what this man was doing, what this man already _had done_, it had been his aim to find and stop him.

He was a cruel serial killer that didn't even hesitate taking a high school girls life,

(not to talk about his father…).

Mohinder had every reason to hate him, yeah, it was almost his _duty_ to hate this man but though…

He closed his eyes to get rid of these thoughts but stuff like that isn't easy to do while the reason for all your problems is standing right in front of you and brushes the skin of your throat with his lips.

Surrendering to the situation he opened his eyes again, seeing Sylar grin at him.

"I hope you haven't expected me to be vanished…"

Mohinder shook his head. Of course he hadn't.

Somehow he had come into this situation when they had met the first time. Once again Sylar had been on the run from Noah Bennet. They had met on the street and though he hadn't known him, Mohinder had instantly helped him. By now he guessed Sylar had used one of his abilities maybe the one of Eden, persuasion…A further point to hate him.

But Mohinder had brought him to his flat, the flat all his plans to find him were lying around. Actually Sylar could have killed him in one second to have a risk less.

He had neither done it then nor later. Therefore he had stayed.

They had talked half the night about more or less important things and Mohinder was ascribing the fact he had told him about Shanti to the persuasion-ability as well.

After this there was a piece of his memory missing but the next thing he remembered was himself lying on his bed and Sylars grin from above (just like now.) He had bent down and Mohinder had felt his breath at his neck and the sensation of his teeth and lips on his bare skin. His new acquaintance had just been on his way down Mohinders Body and his mouth had almost reached a very sensitive part of him as he suddenly paused to introduce himself as the person he was searching for as if it was the most non-relevant thing on earth.

But what was even harder to believe in was the fact that Mohinder had just answered with a short "Shut up." and pressed his head down.

Since that night Sylar had appeared daily.

Maybe he did to take care the influence of the persuasion wouldn't lose of its might maybe because he was a fucking satanic that loved to control people, Mohinder didn't know. Every time he had left again he felt the urgency to change the situation, to stop it and free himself but on the other side there was some weird thing on his mind that struggled against this urgency. This man that should have been his worst enemy seemed like an addiction to him. He knew it was more than wrong – it was sick! – but he couldn't be without him though.

Sylar was exploiting this and Mohinder knew it but nothing could stop that sneaking desire of him to see him again day after day.

Also today he surrendered and acted out his victim hood perfectly. He felt Sylars tongue touch his lips and opened them willing less.

Most of the time Sylar wouldn't use his hands to touch him. He did everything but kissing by his abilities. While he was able to move stuff by his mind there was no need for him to touch him.

Mohinder had wondered why he acted like this often but always came to the conclusion that it was another demonstration of his might.

It made him go crazy.

Nevertheless Mohinder would have never admitted that for not giving him this further point of satisfaction. Out of the same reason he repressed a gasp when Sylar entered him. The only moments next to the kissing he would build up con-tact.

For this man he wasn't more than another victim without individuality he could use.

"Did you ever _love_ someone, eh?" Mohinder asked and though he was slightly out of breath he was still able to put a sarcastic tone into his question.

Sylar didn't answer.

_….

A week had passed by in which every day had been similar. Mohinder already thought nothing would change at all for what he condemned himself.

Just when he wondered about how easy it was to rule him his phone rang. He wasn't very surprised to hear Mr. Bennet´s voice.

"Mr. Suresh, I called you because you might help me. I know you are as well busy in the case of finding the serial killer Sylar. Did you get on in the question of his domicile?"

Mohinder took a look at his bed where he was sleeping exceptional peaceful.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

"Weather I didn't got you wrong you were trying to stop him. We found a way to execute him without giving him the chance to use his abilities to heal himself etc. So if you are willingly to help us we are going to fulfill your desire."

He had to force his gaze away from his bed to be able to answer.

"Give me a day."

He hung up and took a deep breath.

"Who was it?"

Mohinder turned around finding Sylar awake.

"An old friend of my father. He needed some of his documents."

_…..

In the night – and just then – Mohinder had a chance to touch Sylar.

He was resting on his side watching him. Carefully, for not making him wake up he ran his fingertips over his cheek.

He was going to betray him. Tomorrow morning. He already had his plans laid.

He shifted slightly closer and moved his arm around him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered before closing his eyes and fell into flurry dreams.

_…..

The next day started pretty early for him. It was just 5 am when he couldn't stand staying in bed any longer and decided to get up.

He begun putting some old folders into a cardboard to make his plan work out properly. After some time he heard a sound from his bed.

"What are you doing?"

Mohinder answered without looking up.

"I'm packing the stuff for that guy who called yesterday. You might help me."

He took a look at the clock. Right after getting up he had called Noah back, telling him he should come to his flat and wait outside.

Though Sylar was a very mistrustful person he seemed not to see through the lie.

"Okay, what shall I do?" he seemed almost innocent in this moment.

Mohinder couldn't dare to meet his view so he stayed bent over his folders.

"Just take the box and bring it down, put in front of my house ok? You can place it somewhere in the entrance, he will find it. I don't think anyone else would take it or stuff."

_….

It was still dark outside. Sylar brought the documents down and was just seeking a good place to put them when the cardboard slipped off his hands and some of the papers fell out. While picking them back up he noticed something strange. The document he held in his hand was nothing more than a bill, as well as the next. Bills for water, bills for gas, bills electricity ….

How could these be the documents of Mr. Suresh?

Before Sylar could get what was going on his thoughts were interrupted by a well known voice:

"Good morning. I had hoped to meet you earlier but I'm fine with this."

Mr. Bennet stepped out of the dark, as always in the company of the Haitian what meant Sylars abilities were useless. He wasn't even able to try an escape while Noah Bennet had already given him a hit at his temple that made him lose his conscious before he touched the ground.

_…..

Mohinder wondered why he had even followed Bennet to the paper factory.

He tried to tell himself that he wanted to see Sylar die, that he had finally developed some hatred for this man but it didn't succeed.

He looked at him, how he was lying on the cold floor of the cellar room. Watched the blood drip from one side of his face.

He should have wished him lots of pain, to feel everything he had ever done to anyone – but he didn't.

Already simple, egoistic reasons should have created that wish in him like revenge for all the pain Sylar had given to him: He had never been careful during sex and Mohinder guessed it had turned him on to hurt him.

While he was in thoughts Sylar opened his eyes.  
"So you finally did betray me? Seems to be I underrated you.."

Mohinder looked away.

"Shut up."

"I remember you saying that to me some time ago. Ironically you had wanted me to f – "

"I told you to shut up!", Mohinder grateful used the anger he felt in this moment for his next words: "Just some more minutes and Mr. Bennet and the Haitian will be here to kill you. You know he will absorb your abilities. You don't have any chance Sylar!"

His opponent didn't show any reaction to his words.

"Fine.", Sylar got to his knees, "But will you tell me what it was that gave you the sudden courage?"

Mohinder could hear the door open and knew Noah and the Haitian had entered the room. Without looking at them he whispered "Because I was sick of being used by you. I wanted to get rid of this persuasion thing that made me your damn slave."

He was turning to go over to Mr. Bennet when Sylar suddenly gripped his wrist.

"Hey! I just used that silly ability once to make you help me at the street. All the time afterwards…."

Mohinder opened his mouth to answer but he didn't know what. If Sylar was telling the truth…

The sound of a shot got him out of his thoughts. He hadn't even noticed that Noah had stepped up to him. He hadn't taken aim of his enemies head or any point that killed him instantly probably for not showing him the mercy of a quick death. When he raised his gun for another shot Mohinder held his hand down.

"Wait!"

A short smile came up to Sylars face.

"He will die by this that's for sure. And I still need to know something concerning my research…"

Mr. Bennet nodded. "Okay, just go on."

"Ahm.. I would prefer to ask him without any further listener…"

"All right, I will wait outside. I will watch him trough the glass window."

He left the room so the Haitian was the only one that could have heard them but while he stood some feet away Mohinder didn't worry about him.

"You never manipulated me?"

Sylar looked up to him trough half lidded eyes.

"No."

A silence developed that was broken after some moments by his now weak voice.

"To your question…if I had ever…", he paused for an instant, "…maybe…you."

Mohinder remembered how he had asked him, if he had ever loved anyone.

"But...I'd been sure.. you'd betray me…you'd been a jerk otherwise.." he said and smiled.

Had that been the reason why he had never touched him? Because he couldn't have accepted his betrayal otherwise?

"Why did you never tell me?"

When he didn't get an answer he turned his view to Sylar. It just took him seconds (maybe he had already known it before) until he recognized Mr. Bennet had done good work.

He moved his hand over Sylars face to close his eyes.

_….

When he left the cellar room Mr. Bennet moved over to him.

"Thank you for your cooperation without you we might not have caught him.

You freed the world of another dangerous serial killer. If you want to – "

"Excuse me please I really have to go now. I still have a meeting today."

With these words Mohinder left the factory.

Actually he hadn't lied to Noah. Today he would meet a young man called Nakamura who wanted to demonstrate his abilities.

_…..

His Research was going on well. Especially today he had worked trough lots of information again. Now he just wanted to have some sleep. Of course the phone would ring now.

"Suresh?"

"Hello? My name is Hiroshi Nakamura."

The caller had a strong Asian accent.

"I'm supposed to tell you something."

"Tell me something? From whom?"

Somehow the caller sounded amused when he answered.  
"Yourself. The message is ´ Say no to Mr. Bennet ´ and

´ He never manipulated you. ´ "

Before Mohinder was able to answer the caller had already hung up and left him in deep confusion.

Manipulated? Who hadn't manipulated him? The only person possible was Sylar but should that mean…

"Hey, what ability did you use that made me.. kiss you and stuff?"

Sylar grinned.

"None."

Mohinder just wanted to answer when the phone interrupted him again. It was Bennet.

"Mr. Suresh, I called you because you might help me. I know you are as well busy in the case of finding the serial killer Sylar. Did you get on in the question of his domicile?"

For a moment Mohinder hesitated. What was it Nakamura had just said?

"Ahm...excuse me I fear I don't know anything that could help you…but if I'll find out anything…"

He hung up and crossed the room to sit down on his bed. After a while he bent down and kissed Sylar.

"Wow, how did I deserve this?"

Instead of answering Mohinder told him who had just called.  
"Mr. Bennet asked me if I knew where to find you."

For the first time ever Sylar was speechless.

"And… you didn't betray me.. " he mumbled.

"No." Mohinder shook his head." And I guess I will never do so."

Fin


End file.
